Tell Me A Lie
by tellmealiex
Summary: A chance encounter between two strangers could change their lives forever.  Kora is trying to start new & Harry is touring the world.  What's life without falling deep into love? Painful, harmful love.    ft. Harry Styles
1. With Just One Look

The wind whipped at her long dark hair as Kora Gretzky strutted through the cobblestone paths of Boston's very own Quincy Marketplace. She was on her way to work on a chilly Saturday afternoon. Kora smiled and waved at a few vendors who she was familiar with as she hurried along. Kora worked at the Abercrombie and Fitch located in the Marketplace with a few of her closest friends. It was a dream job for her while she went to college: flexible hours, great pay, and a relaxed environment.

Kora entered the seven story building, happy that the store didn't occupy all seven floors like it used to. Now _that_ would be a nightmare. She slipped off her light jacket the second she stepped inside, heading straight towards the employees room. Quickly checking over her neatly pressed chinos and A&F button-up, Kora slid her card in the time-stamper and exited the room. At the counter was her best friend Alycia, who waved happily at her, calling out a semi-quiet, "Hey bitch!"

Kora looked over her shoulder to make sure no customers were around before she flipped Alycia off. Alycia laughed as Kora continued walking, heading towards the glass stairs that would take her up to the third floor dressing rooms. A few people were on the second floor milling about, but the third floor landing was packed. Her eyes popped open wide and she gasped at the amount of people crowded onto the top floor. In all her time working for the company Kora had never seen so many people.

Quickly turning her ear piece on, Kora called for her friend Zack, telling him it was an emergency. Within minutes he had appeared, out of breath, large hands on his knees.

"Still not used to those stairs?" she teased, laughing, but then pointing to the immense crowd when he lifted his head.

"How did all these people even get in here?" he exclaimed, shock taking over his face. "I've been on the first floor all morning and never saw this many people come in."

Zack sighed, rolling his eyes as he tried to push through the crowd, which mainly consisted of girls. The girls didn't seem to like what he was attempting to do and started to push him back. Zack muttered into his earpiece and a few moments later two large security guards appeared. They too looked shocked.

"What have we got here?" Chris boomed, surprising some of the customers.

They turned and when they noticed his artillery of security guard items booked it past Zack and Kora and down the stairs.

"All right people, we're going to have to ask you to leave the store. There are far too many of you on this floor. This is a safety hazard," Brett yelled.

The two started ushering fuming customers down the stairs and soon no one was left on the third floor. Kora sighed, leaning against a column.

"What was that about?" she asked Zack.

He shrugged. Just as he was about to speak, the two heard a gaggle of noises coming from the dressing rooms. Silently, Kora and Zack made their way across the landing to the enclosed dressing room hall.

"Do you think they're gone? It's pretty quiet out there," someone said.

"Hello? Do you need any help in there? Can I grab you any sizes?" Kora called out worriedly. She had no idea what the person was talking about, but had to at least offer her help.

"Do you work 'ere?"

Kora nodded, but then mentally slapped herself when she realized the person couldn't see her. She shouted back a yes and the last door in the hall opened, a boy's head peaking out.

"Are they all out there still?"

"The girls?" The man nodded his head eagerly.

"No, we had security take them away..." Kora trailed off.

The door swung fully open and five boys piled out of the tiny dressing room. They all sighed and started stretching. She raised an eyebrow at them, looking at Zack but he seemed awestruck.

Kora smiled at the boys. One was very model-esque, with styled dark hair and a chiseled face. Two were basically hanging off each other laughing, and a third had styled blonde hair with bright blue eyes. The last boy had thick, curly hair and two dimples as he smiled cheekily at her.

"Can I help you boys?" she asked again politely, smiling unsurely once more.

"Is that a pair of Jack Wills chinos?" One of the boys who had been laughing with another exclaimed suddenly.

Kora was taken aback but nodded nonetheless.

"I love Jack Wills!" he continued, "They make the best stuff," he sighed.

Kora looked to Zack and motioned for him to take over. "Zack can help you with anything you need."

Kora booked it out of the dressing rooms and headed back downstairs, opting to take cashier duty with Alycia today instead of her normal post upstairs. How had it already been such an odd day in so little time?

When she reached Alycia downstairs, she hopped up onto the counter and rested her chin on her hands. Alycia mimicked her movements, but placed a soothing hand on the back of her friend.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked, her blonde hair falling into her eyes.

"Weird day. Did you see all those girls come in earlier? There was basically a riot upstairs. I had to call security to escort them all out," Kora replied.

Alycia looked at her strangely.

"You do know why they were here right?"

Kora shook her head, grabbing Alycia's Starbucks cup off the counter and taking a sip.

"Those One Direction boys are here for a concert tonight. I'm assuming they wanted to come shopping here, hence the massive amount of girls that probably followed them here. Good for business though!"

Kora nodded, now understanding why the boys had accents. Kora had never watched the X Factor or listened to the band, but she had heard of the Beatles-like mania over the boys. She didn't recognize them either. In all honesty, Kora was very out of the pop culture loop. Alycia was telling her a story about a crazy customer this morning, but Kora wasn't listening. She couldn't keep her mind off the curly haired boy.

Only three more hours and Kora was free for the day. Kora pushed the thoughts of the boy from her mind as a customer approached the counter. She slid off, holding up a hand to Alycia so she would stop her story for a moment.

Making small talk with the customer, Kora rang up the large amount of clothes. She was surprised to see such an immense pile of clothes. A&F's prices weren't exactly cheap, so usually people would leave with one or two items max, not more than twenty.

The girl finally paid, having taken at least ten minutes to ring out. Kora rolled her eyes and listened to Alycia continue her story. Her pager buzzed in her pocket and she sighed.

"I have to go upstairs. Those boys must be finished so Zack won't want to clean up by himself."

Alycia laughed and gave her friend a gentle shove. "Go to loverboy!"

Kora's face turned bright red. "Oh my god Aly, he's not my loverboy." She laughed. "If anything he's a slave driver."

Alycia's roaring laughter could be heard as Kora ascended the stairs for the second time that morning. She dreaded seeing the mess that five seemingly unruly boys would have made in the short time she was gone. When Kora entered the dressing room she immediately spotted Zack, a pile of neatly folded clothes piled in his arms.

"Help," he groaned. "These are going to the first room. I can handle the rest."

Kora took the large pile and walked to the first door. She knocked quietly. Two seconds later the door swung open and Kora was greeted by the curly haired boy. He grinned, showing off his dimples.

Grabbing her arm excitedly, he pulled her into the dressing room, much to her protests.

"Please? I just want your opinion on these clothes."

Kora made for the door but he put his hand on it. She looked up, feeling a tiny bit intimidated by him. His eyes bore into hers, his face close and breath hot. He froze, backing away with his hands up. Kora was frozen though, completely enraptured by the mere scent of him. She had never had feelings like that, just by a scent. It was such an amazing scent, she would stay just so she could smell that.

"Please?" he asked again, a slight puppy-dog look crossing his face.

Kora sighed, running a hand through her hair and sitting on the bench in the corner. Immediately, she put her hands over her eyes. The boy chuckled at her actions and proceeded to take his shirt off.

"I'm Harry by the way," he said, extending her hand.

Without meaning to, Kora removed her hands from her eyes and shook his hand. "Kora."

She smirked at his bare torso, not expecting to see that.

"You know, I usually like to be taken out on a date first," Kora laughed.

Harry cracked up at her reference as he slipped a shirt on. Kora gave her first impression of the shirt, being completely honest each time. Harry went through the entire pile of shirts before he reached the pants.

"You might want to close your eyes now love," he murmured as he winked at her.

Kora turned in her seat, crossing her legs Indian style as she faced the wall. When Harry gave her the OK Kora turned around, smiling at him.

The pants he had tried on were perfect. They hugged his frame in the perfect ways, accentuating his [i]assets[/i] and making him look classy. The pants were a nice pair of dark blue chinos that A&F had just released.

"Those are the ones Harry." Kora grinned and gave him a thumbs up as she stood.

She reached for the door, but turned and stopped before she left.

"Glad I could help you today. Alycia is downstairs at the first floor counter when you're all set to check out."

It was a practiced line that felt wrong when it spilled off her lips. Harry's happy smile faltered a little, knowing right away that it was a well-rehearsed line that she said to everyone she helped. Kora closed the door and headed for the stairs, not waiting for Zack and the boys to leave so she could pick up and refold everything. It could be taken care of later.

For some reason, Kora was enraptured by Harry and she had just met him. He was fascinating and funny, and even surprising. Kora slid behind the counter next to Alycia again.

Alycia raised her eyebrows at her friend's tired expression. Loud voices filled the stairwell and Kora looked up to see the five boys heading down. She sighed, leaning against the counter before she realized she should at least act professional. Kora straightened up and plastered a happy smile on her face as Harry spotted her.

In her head, Kora felt somehow guilty for saying what she had to him. It wasn't like she was being rude to him or anything, but it felt so impersonal and he seemed like a new found friend. Harry placed his items on the counter in front of her.

He watched Kora as she rang the clothes up, ignoring his friends jokes and laughter as they started to give Alycia their clothes. Alycia chatted happily with the other four, unlike Kora and Harry who were absolutely silent.

"That'll be $109.85," Kora said, meeting his eyes for the first time since he approached the counter.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked suddenly.

Kora looked at him, shocked, her lips forming a surprised 'o' shape.

"Working," she replied, taking the credit card he was handing her. "Debit or credit?"

"Debit," he replied swiftly. "Come to my show tonight. Please."

"I just told you I am working Harry."

Kora's rather stern tone startled Harry and irked him a little bit.

"I can get you backstage passes, whatever you want. Just come! It'll be so much fun. We can get to know each other more!" he exclaimed, a happy smile taking over his face and revealing his dimples again.

"I'm working," Kora repeated.

By now the other boys were finished and standing around Harry, watching the duo's interaction with curious faces. Kora grabbed the receipt and shoved it in his bag as she handed it over to him.

"Have a nice day!" Kora added, a tiny, forced smile on her lips.

She really didn't understand Harry, but it didn't matter anyways. Once he left the store he would be out of her life for good and she wouldn't have to worry about her confusing thoughts.

As the boys exited the store, Harry turned, meeting her eyes again. He winked and sent her a last cheeky grin before letting the door close behind him.


	2. I'll Take Care of You

Kora tapped her neatly manicured nails against the counter top, her eyes on the clock on the opposite wall of the store. In five minutes she and Alycia would be free to roam the city streets once more. When the clock eventually switched to read 6:30, both girls sprinted from their spots and into the employees room. Each grabbed their respective items, linking arms and exiting the building together immediately.

They walked, chattering away, down the cobblestone path towards the exit of Quincy Market. Tonight the girls had planned a night out for just the two of them. Alycia and Kora hadn't hung out for a girls night in so long. The duo ran towards the T, hopping on the green line to take them towards Avery Street, where Kora's apartment was located.

The ride was short and the girls giddily hopped out and ran to her apartment. Upon entering, Kora disappeared into her bedroom to change into a new pair of chinos and button up, glad to be out of her work clothes. She slipped on a new pair of white oxfords, the contrast with the nantucket red of her pants made her grin, remembering the summer.

Kora emerged from her bedroom refreshed, her hair shining and makeup freshened. Alycia raised an eyebrow at her best friend from her perch on the couch.

"What is with you and that color?" she asked.

Kora giggled, pushing her hair to one shoulder as she shrugged. "I like it. Reminds me of our summer in Nantucket."

Alycia burst out laughing, remembering their insane trip to her family's beach house in the Cape. Alycia stood, stretching her arms behind her head and walking over to the door.

"I'm so ready to go out," she sighed, blowing her blonde hair off her face with a heavy puff.

The girls exited Kora's apartment, heading back towards the T when they emerged from the building. Luckily for them, they arrived just as the T did and were easily able to slide on. It was Alycia's turn to pick where the two would wine and dine and she chose a little pub near the House of Blues on Boylston Street named the Lansdowne. It was directly across from Fenway Park and next to the House of Blues. The pub was a great place to eat before catching a show or a game.

When the girls hopped off the T and made their way down Boylston, they started to notice the crowd gathering on the sidewalk outside of the club.

"Must be a show tonight. I wonder who's playing," Kora mused.

Alycia shrugged. "Maybe M83 is playing or City and Colour. Ah, if it is we should run over and talk to Emmet. Maybe he can sneak us in!"

Kora nodded vigorously. M83 was one of her favorite bands and she had yet to see them perform.

Kora and Alycia's steps echoed down the somewhat silent street as they turned into Lansdowne's. The pub was starting to fill up, but they weren't planning on sitting at a booth. Tonight it would be bar seats for them, with a side of shameless flirting with the bartender, Mike.

Kora hopped up on a stool, leaning over the bar to search for Mike, who was nowhere to be seen. Alycia grinned at her friend, pointing to the other side of the bar, where Mike was turned and helping another customer.

"Mike!" Alycia waved him over.

The strong man leaned on the counter in front of them, a wicked glint in his brown eyes.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?"

"A date!" Aly called, laughing hysterically.

"Can you believe she hasn't even had one drink yet and she's already acting like this?" Kora chimed in, earning a chuckle from Mike.

Two minutes later he placed two drinks on the counter in front of them. Kora raised her eyebrows in surprise, having not even ordered yet.

"The gentlemen at the other end," he said simply.

When she turned there was no one there though, so she sat back looking slightly puzzled. Alycia laughed, taking the drink and sipping on it, a hand resting on the back of Kora's chair.

"'Ello love!" a voice cried out.

Kora sat up straighter immediately, recognizing the Irish accent.

"You're the one from the store, aren't ya?" His blue eyes twinkled under the bar lights, a confident smile on his face.

Kora nodded, her eyes scanning the room for Harry but not seeing the mop of curly hair anywhere. Her eyes landed back on the Irish boy and he stuck his hand out.

"Niall." He spoke softly but proudly, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Kora."

She grasped his hand gingerly, her drink in her right hand. Her eyes automatically started scanning the pub room once more. She couldn't keep her thoughts off the curious boy.

"He's not 'ere you know."

Kora's face flushed a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry?" she squeaked out, earning a giggle from Alycia.

"Harry. 'E's getting ready," Niall replied, hopping up on the stool next to Kora.

Kora looked down, twiddling her fingers on the stem of her glass. She downed the rest of her drink, suddenly getting an adventurous edge in her voice.

"Let's go Aly," she exclaimed, grabbing her friends arm.

"Where..." Alycia trailed off, staring at her friend and her sudden change of behavior.

"The concert. I'm sure Niall here can help us surprise Harry."

Where was all of this coming from? Kora didn't want to complicate her life by getting to know someone who wasn't even from the country and wouldn't understand her anyways. She was content with her life, but for some reason Harry seemed to find a little niche in her soul that she hadn't realized was empty.

How someone could do that upon a first meeting was beyond her but Kora was intrigued at the same time that she was annoyed.

Niall grinned at her and jumped out, extending his arms for the two ladies to slip theirs through. He led them out of Lansdowne's, Kora on his right and Alycia on his left. He walked them to the back of the House of Blues by way of a dark alley away from the main street.

"Oh. Why are you playing here? I was hoping it was M83," Kora muttered.

She wasn't drunk, but Kora definitely did have a little buzz. She was never one to handle a lot of alcohol easily, hence the current state she was in. Kora clutched Niall's arm tighter in his as they walked up to a metal door.

Niall knocked three times and the door swung open, revealing a broad security guard. He grinned at the trio and let them in, pointing to another door at the end of a hallway. Niall led them to it and pushed it open, revealing the backstage area.

"I want to surprise him," Kora said suddenly, feeling brave with her actions.

She knew Harry would be pleased to see her, since he was so insistent on her coming to the show and she refused him multiple times. Kora still couldn't process why her brain kept making these crazy decisions: mostly wanting but not wanting to see Harry. It was like a rollercoaster that she was afraid to step foot on.

Niall led the two girls over to a couch in the middle of a backstage room. To the right of the couch was a thick black curtain separating the screaming fans from the band when they were backstage.

"We don't come on the stage from 'ere, so don't worry," Niall added.

Kora wandered over to the curtain, pulling it back a hair just to see the crowd. It went crazy when the curtain moved, so Kora jumped back, not wanting to be seen. As Kora returned to her spot on the couch, she noticed how cozy Alycia and Niall were getting. Both blondes had their heads tilted down, looking at something in Niall's hand and giggling like mad.

Kora dropped down on the other side of Niall but he stood only a few moments later, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I 'ave to go. I'll see you two afta'?" he questioned, his blue eyes shining.

Alycia nodded eagerly and waved as he walked away down another hallway. She immediately turned to Kora, spilling about how interesting Niall was even though they had only talked for a few moments. Kora grinned at her best friend, pulling her in for a hug.

"I wish we hadn't gone out before this though. I liked meeting Niall, he's a sweet guy, but you're a mess."

Kora rolled her eyes. She most certainly was [i]not[/i] a mess. So what if the alcohol had made her a little more willing to listen to her heart instead of her head? Wait, her heart? Kora paused, sucking in a breath. Sure Harry was intriguing and she wanted to know him fully, but that had nothing to do with her heart did it?

Just as she was about to ask Alycia what to do loud cheering erupted from the crowd. The boys had just gotten on stage, she presumed. Kora and Alycia stood, pulling back the curtain a tiny bit. It was open just enough for them to see but not be seen by the boys.

As they performed, Kora couldn't help but notice their stage presence. They were everywhere! The One Direction boys certainly did have talent. Kora was glad she was finally able to hear them, especially live. That's how you truly tell what talent is.

The boys performed a lot of songs and Kora stopped keeping track of how many after the first five. The girls pulled back the curtain a little more when the boys said they wanted to slow things down a little bit.

Alycia dragged Kora out of her little hiding spot and onto a speaker on the side of the stage. They were still somewhat hidden, but people would be able to see them if they looked over.

Louis poked Harry quickly, nodding his head to his left, over to where the girls were located. He had just spotted them when he saw Niall send a happy smile over that way. Louis was surprised to see the two girls. Kora, he remembered, had been a little annoyed with Harry at the store. Maybe she had changed her mind and Harry hadn't told him she was coming.

Harry let his eyes wander over to the side, rubbing his ribs from where Louis had poked him. His eyes landed on the familiar brunette and he grinned. She had come! Harry knew she would.

Kora let a little smile take over her face as Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"Aww," Alycia whispered into her ear, making Kora shoot her a fake glare.

The song started, and Kora was amazed at Harry's voice once again. Kora let the words drift into her ears as she closed her eyes.

"When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight it just won't feel right, 'cause I can love you more than this. When he lays you down I might just die inside; It just don't feel right. 'Cause I can love you more than this," Harry sang.

Kora's heart melted as she opened her eyes and saw Harry staring straight into her eyes as he sang. She stood, leaving the side and entering the backstage area once again. Alycia followed her friend, one step behind her.

"Kora?" she whispered.

Kora was slumped down on the couch, her head in her hands.

"I've never been so confused in my entire life Aly," Kora admitted. "I know I shouldn't even begin thinking of what it would be like to be with him, but I can't help it. He's intriguing and mysterious in a way. He captivates me. But after all the awful relationships I've had..." she trailed off.

Alycia sat next to her best friend, pulling her into a hug. She could tell that the alcohol also had an effect on Kora's thoughts.

"Just because you met him yesterday doesn't mean it's not worth your time babe," Alycia soothed. "My parents met one day at my mom's work and went on a date the next day. They got married a few months later. Sometimes love works in mysterious ways Kor. Maybe it's not even love. You guys could be each other's missing best friend link," Alycia laughed. "But you better not be replacing me."

"I guess you're right. It wouldn't hurt to be friends, right?" Kora mumbled. "But he's also a musician...so when he leaves that's it. It's over."

Alycia grinned at Kora wrapped her in another hug just as cheering was heard from the audience. They looked up as laughter echoed in the small room. The boys, sweaty but happy, were all filing in from the stage.

Kora and Alycia stood, an unsure smile on Kora's face. When she saw Harry though, her eyes lit up. Alycia giggled at her friend and nudged her forward.

Harry and Kora stood right in front of each other, close enough where she could feel his breath on the top of her head. Kora looked up at Harry.

"I'm sorry," they spilled at the same time.

Both chuckled, and Harry ran a hand through his mass of curls.

"I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. I can be a little forward." Harry grinned sheepishly at her. "When you said no I shouldn't 'ave kept askin'."

"No, Harry I'm sorry. I just...I don't know, honestly. I shouldn't have been so rude."

Louis walked by, whispering a little 'awww' at the two who laughed awkwardly. Harry smiled down at Kora, happy that she had come. He wrapped his arms around her suddenly, earning a little squeak from her.

Kora let herself relax in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.


	3. I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years

Kora somehow found herself in Harry's arms all night. They were just leaving the House of Blues currently, but his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist in a friendly yet protective manner. She looked up and studied his face as he chatted loudly with his friends and fellow band mates. Harry was quite the looker. He had the cutest little dimples when he grinned, and his eyes-

"Kor?" Alycia asked suddenly, breaking Kora from her reverie.

"Yeah babes?" Kora asked, separating herself from Harry's grasp and grabbing Alycia's hand in hers.

They swung their hands back and forth as they walked, discussing where to go now that the show was over. What was the best place to go so the boys wouldn't get recognized? The effects of earlier that night's alcohol had worn off of both girls, so with clear minds they headed straight for Venu.

"Wait!" Kora stopped, making Alycia stop suddenly and look over her shoulder with confusion. "I'm not dressed for Venu..."

Alycia grinned and let go of Kora's hand. Instead she grabbed Niall and Zayn's hands in hers and made a mad dash for the T station, whose lights were shining on the tracks ahead of them. Kora extended her hand which Harry eagerly grabbed and tugged her off after the trio. Louis and Liam were not far behind, Louis screaming something about wanting food.

The seven hopped on the train, panting. Kora was leaning against Alycia for support as they laughed. They hadn't done that since they were in high school and always late. It was a known fact at their high school that the duo were notoriously tardy and always running in at the 8:15 T.

_Panting and out of breath, Alycia and Kora raced into the main building of their school. They had just caught the T from the Boylston Station and, after hopping off the train at the Copley Station, ran the last mile to school._

_The school secretary looked up disapprovingly and clucked her tongue at the two girls as they stopped in front of her desk, silently pleading with her to write them passes instead of sending them home. The Newman School had a strict late policy which the girls never seemed to be able to follow._

_The secretary smiled at them, chuckling. She couldn't deny the two girls their passes. They were good students aside from their tardiness. Alycia and Kora grinned at her, shouting a 'thanks!' as they ran, bags slapping against their sides, up the stairs to their first class._

_At the top of the stairs Kora slammed into a body, who lifted her right off the ground. She let out a squeak of fear, hoping it wasn't a teacher or security guard. When she looked down she laughed. Her boyfriend Joey had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he held her up in midair. He put her down, laughing with the girls as Kora flattened out her uniform skirt which had ridden up._

_"Presentable?" she questioned, earning another chuckle from Joey._

_He nodded and kissed the top of her head._

_"Dinner tonight?"_

_Kora nodded eagerly, a happy smile on her face as Alycia grabbed her hand._

_"Joey we're going to be even later than we are now! She'll see you later!"_

_Alycia stopped dragging Kora once they got around five feet from the door of their first class. Both girls caught their breath again, fixed their uniforms, and opened the door. The teacher rolled his eyes at them, but took their passes nonetheless. Kora and Alycia sat down with a giggle, propping their books up on their desk and whispering to each other about Kora's date that night._

Kora felt tears prick the backs of her eyes so she blinked quickly, ignoring the pain in her heart that accompanied them. Alycia noticed the sudden change in her best friend and immediately ran her hand up and down Kora's back in a soothing manner. The boys didn't seem to notice anything as they chatted away happily.

"It's okay Kora. Everything's okay," she whispered in her ear.

Kora nodded, feeling numb.

_"Joey!" Kora squealed, throwing her hands around her boyfriend's neck as she descended the stairs in her long, flowing dress._

_Her mother and father gasped, along with Joey, who was shocked. Kora was beautiful in the dirtiest pair of sweatpants and a ratty tee shirt, but the way she stood before him, dressed like an angel in her prom dress, made him go weak in the knees. He clutched her close, not wanting to let go._

_Kora giggled, pulling away to smooth out the cobalt blue dress that clung to her body. It was a simple dress; long, one shouldered, and with a back cut-out that wasn't too low or exposing. The strap that crossed over her exposed back was jeweled, along with one thin band across the front under her bust. Her mother had found it for her and Kora fell in love with it immediately. To her though, she just looked like any ordinary girl at prom._

_Joey couldn't keep his eyes off Kora. The way her dark hair curled down over her shoulders and how her natural tan contrasted with the blue of her dress made her look absolutely perfect, even more so than she was naturally._

_He pulled a box off the table in Kora's entryway and opened it to reveal a beautiful corsage. Kora grinned at her boyfriend as he slipped the white roses over her wrist. In turn, she pinned his boutonniere to his tux. Her mother sighed and Kora looked over at her. Her mother was leaning back in her father's arms, looking up at him lovingly._

_"Remember our prom?"_

_"You guys were together in high school?" Kora asked, surprised. Her hands were still on the lapels of Joey's tux as she faced her parents._

_"Of course! Your mother is my one and only honey. From the moment I saw her I knew I would marry her," her father said, smiling down and kissing his wife on the forehead._

_Kora smiled, looking up at Joey, who was looking down at her with an intense passion in his eyes._

_Joey couldn't help but think of Kora as the girl he would spend his entire life with. She was his everything. Without her he would be lost. Joey wrapped his arms around Kora tightly, not wanting to let her go._

_"Joey," Kora squealed as he walked her back towards the door, chuckling._

_She stuck her tongue out at him which he happily mimicked. Kora looked over at her mom to see she had her camera out and was taking pictures. Later on, Kora would realize that picture of the two of them embracing, with tongues sticking out at each other playfully would be her favorite picture of the couple._

_The duo took a bunch of formal pictures before they departed, entering the limo he had gotten for just the two of them. Joey certainly spoiled her, but that was something Kora didn't care about. She cared about him._


End file.
